


I want you smiling all the time...

by startswithhope



Series: one kiss at a time... [22]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coda, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers, Start Spreading the News, happy boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:34:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Coda to "Start Spreading the News".The last few days have been such an emotional rollercoaster that this feels like the crest of the final hill, all that’s left being that long-awaited, exhilarating freefall.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: one kiss at a time... [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1326116
Comments: 21
Kudos: 233





	I want you smiling all the time...

Shoelaces finally undone, he looks up from his perch on the bench at the foot of their bed and spies Patrick grinning to himself as he lights one of the candles on the mantle.

“It’s nice to have you back.”

“Huh?” 

“Your smile. It was gone for a bit there.”

Patrick’s eyes do that thing that always makes David’s stomach begin to swirl, that thing where everything goes soft and open, like he’s let down all barriers because he wants David to see exactly how he feels. 

“It wasn’t gone, David,” he says, voice soft as he erases the distance between them in his socked feet. “I was just having trouble finding it.”

Pulling his shoes off, David pushes to his feet and steps in close, his hands finding their favorite place atop warm and steady shoulders.

“That’s not good enough for me. I want you smiling all the time.”

As Patrick’s fingers press into the small of his back and he shuffles closer, David can feel the last threads of tension tying these last few days together finally let go. 

He’s where he’s supposed to be. 

“You know what I want?” Patrick asks, the slightly husky tone in his voice making the hair on David’s neck prickle with anticipation.

“To call the realtor and check on the offer I made?”

Patrick’s amused smile is one of David’s favorite’s, the way it makes his eyes crinkle at the edges and his head tilt just so. 

“Yes, but I’ll settle for kissing you instead. It’s a pretty close second.”

David would have normally playfully bristled at that, but Patrick’s mouth is on his now and and there’s nothing more important than this kiss. He needs this. Patrick needs this. Moving his hand to cup the back of Patrick’s head, he tucks his nose into Patrick’s cheek and kisses him harder until he can feel Patrick’s groan vibrating against his lips. When he draws Patrick’s lower lip into his mouth, idle hands begin to find purpose and soon he can feel Patrick’s calloused fingers digging into the bare skin of his back. They’re traveling upward, bringing his sweatshirt up with them and David reluctantly tears his mouth free of the kiss long enough for Patrick to pull it over his head and toss it onto the bed. 

Before David can drag him back into their kiss, Patrick’s mouth finds his throat, his breath hot and lips wet, as his hands fumble to open the button of David’s jeans. The last few days have been such an emotional rollercoaster that this feels like the crest of the final hill, all that’s left being that long-awaited, exhilarating freefall. 

“Patrick…”

His name gets Patrick’s attention enough to pull back, giving David the space he needs to start unbuttoning Patrick’s shirt. Patrick’s eyes are darkened with desire, his usual honey brown deeper, more like warm maple syrup. He’s so distracted by them, and a sudden desire for pancakes, that it takes David ridiculously long to get the shirt unbuttoned, giving Patrick plenty of time to get his hand down into David’s open jeans. 

“I’m trying to get you naked over here, but you're not making this easy for me,” David complains.

“I know.”

“I hate you.”

“You love me.”

“That too.”

Wide smiles meet each other in another kiss, which almost immediately devolves into laughter and each of them eventually taking over, getting themselves completely undressed. Thanks to his head start, David’s naked first and pulling their comforter back when Patrick presses up against his back, skin warm and perfect and familiar in ways that David starts to feel a bit weak in the knees. Patrick must know, and he takes advantage, finding the sensitive spot behind David’s ear with his tongue while his hands go on a journey all their own. One settles low on David’s belly, fingers threading into the trail of hair there while the other, it comes to rest on his chest right over his heart. 

“I love you, too,” Patrick whispers against David’s ear, and David’s pretty sure he’s going to start crying again here soon. And he can’t cry anymore, not today. So he turns in Patrick’s arms and lowers his head to find his lips for another kiss. 

They eventually make it onto the bed and David’s unsure as to what their ultimate plans are for this moment, but knows he needs to feel Patrick’s weight on him for a while, the solid strength of his body pressing him into their mattress. So he wraps his arms around his back and opens his hips wide, causing them both to moan a little when every inch of their bodies fit together like puzzle pieces. 

And that’s how their day unfurls, wrapped up tight with Patrick’s breath hot against his mouth between kisses and whispers, passionate declarations and gentle laughter. When Patrick seeks out David’s hand and weaves their fingers together beside the pillow, David does cry a little, but the tears warming his skin are being drawn from the endless happiness he feels in Patrick’s arms.

His home, his place that will never hurt his feelings, it’s Patrick, and he’s here to kiss his tears away...tonight, tomorrow, for the rest of our lives.

  
  
  



End file.
